


Unique

by F1_rabbit



Series: The ABCs of Winter [21]
Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Marc's having a fancy dress party, and Alex comes up with an ingenious plan to get some quality time with his boyfriend without their brothers realising.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Always_Dreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Dreaming/gifts).



Marc groaned as he sat down on the end of the bed, and Alex made sure that his wig was straight.

"Rossi's coming tonight." Marc shook his head and Alex tried to look sympathetic. "I can't believe someone invited him."

"You know nothing stays secret from Rossi."

"True." Marc smiled, but it faded quickly. "I just don't know why he would even bother coming."

_Because I invited Luca, and big brother is hardly going to let him come to a party organised by a Marquez alone._

"No idea." Alex smiled at his reflection, and he hoped that his suggestion of making the party a fancy dress party would work to his advantage.

"You okay with me not dressing up as Thor?"

"Antman suits you." Alex laughed as Marc flexed his muscles. "Anyway, you're too short for Thor."

Alex stuck his tongue out, and Marc laughed, the sound of the two of them laughing was almost deafening.

_I wonder who Luca is going to be dressed up as._

*

Luca was lying out on the bed in the hotel room, watching his brother try and figure out how to turn his phone off aeroplane mode.

Vale held out his phone, and Luca laughed, tapping a couple of buttons before handing it back.

"I know, I need to learn how to use it." Vale was texting away, no doubt telling their mama that they'd landed safe.

"I'm going to get changed." Luca took his bag into the bathroom, not wanting Vale to see him getting changed. He had a plan, a way to be with his boyfriend away from his brother's prying eyes, and that meant he couldn't let Vale see what he was going to be wearing tonight.

He heard the sound of something metal clanging against the floor, and Luca wondered what his big brother was wearing. His mind drew a blank when he thought of what superhero his brother would be, he was more of a supervillain.

Luca laughed to himself as he pulled on a curly wig, and he really hoped that his brother saw the funny side of his costume.

"What do you think?" Luca burst through the door, grinning at his brother as he took it all in.

"You're dressed as me?" Vale pointed at himself as he looked at his old Aprilla leathers, they were probably as old as Luca, if not older, but he'd taken care of them over the years.

"You're a hero to me." Luca sat down next to his brother, nudging him with his elbow as Vale nudged him back, wrapping his arm around Luca and making him feel so young.

"You know Captain America has blue in his costume, not green?"

"I'm Captain America's long lost cousin, Captain Italia." Vale laughed, the fake muscles stuffed under the costume only made it look more comical, and Luca ended up laughing hysterically.

_At least I'll be able to spot Vale in a crowd._

*

Alex was watching the guests arrived, keeping his eyes opened for the only guest that he wanted to see. Luca.

He laughed when he saw that the Espargaró brothers had shown up as Thor and Loki. Aleix was a much better height for Thor, and the blond wig looked hysterically funny on him.

Knowing Marc he'd have pulled it off with ease, and that wasn't anywhere near as amusing.

He had to look twice to confirm what he was seeing, he looked like a younger Valentino Rossi, until he realised that the hair was a wig.

And then his heart skipped a beat.

Alex wanted to rush up to Luca but he knew that would be too suspicious, he would have to mingle for a while before he could go up and say hi.

He chatted with He-Man, and the Green Arrow, wondering how Dani and Jorge got the very realistic looking weapons here, but the whole time his eyes were drawn to Luca.

Even dressed up as his brother, he was still the most handsome man that he'd ever seen, and he couldn't hide the blush on his cheeks every time that their eyes met.

"Bro, could you fetch some more beers?" Marc smiled, and Dani offered to go, but Alex was glad of the excuse to slip out of the living room.

Alex gazed at Luca, hoping that he could sense his intentions, and he wandered to the kitchen, where a smaller party was going on, mostly the younger riders who were all chatting about work.

He took a crate of beer out of the fridge, the bottles clanking as he carried them through to the main party, and he smiled when he saw Spiderman standing by the drinks table.

Alex rushed to the bathroom, stripping off the outer layers of his costume to reveal a Batman costume. He hid the extra bits in the shower, and he smiled when he saw that there was already a set of leathers and a curly wig in there.

Pulling the mask over his face, he hoped that it was enough to stop Marc, or anyone else, from recognising him.

Heart racing, he wandered back through to the party, trying to play it cool as he strode up to the drinks table, grinning as he saw Luca standing there in his new costume.

"Hi."

"Hi." Alex blushed under his mask, and from the way that Luca fluttered his eyelashes he could tell that Luca was blushing as well.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Alex reached out to hold Luca's hand, feeling a thrill at holding hands in public for the very first time, and it gave him a surge of confidence.

Leaning in for a kiss, Alex held his breath until their lips met, his heart pounding even though it was a chaste kiss.

Alex slipped his arm around Luca's waist, deepening the kiss as the noise of the party faded away. Right now, Luca was the whole world to him.

*

Marc was chatting away to Dani, teasing him about how much skin he had on display when Vale wandered up to him, draping his arm around his shoulder.

"Did they really think we wouldn't recognise them?"

Marc froze, even with his face covered he'd still recognised Alex, and it hadn't taken him long to work out who his boyfriend was. But Vale knowing was worrying.

"You're not annoyed that he's dating a Marquez?" Marc raised an eyebrow, his muscles tensed as he prepared for a fight, and he saw Dani and Jorge doing the same.

"I'm just glad he picked the least annoying Marquez." Vale laughed, and Marc laughed with him.

"Alex is unique."

The tension was broken as they all downed their beers, glad that there was at least peace off the track.

*

The crowd was thinning and Marc was saying good night to everyone.

"I think this is my cue to leave." Luca gave Alex one last kiss, slow and tender as Alex memorised every little detail, storing them away in preparation for a long winter break without seeing each other.

Alex watched Luca slip into the bathroom, reappearing in his brother's leathers and a curly wig. He waved goodbye, and Alex felt the sorrow of parting.

He waited until Marc was helping Aleix walk a tipsy Pol to the taxi, and he rushed to get changed, throwing on the Loki costume and wig as fast as he could.

Alex started clearing up bottles as Marc reappeared, and he hoped that Marc would just assume that he'd been tidying another room.

"I think that's everyone gone," Marc said, picking up a few empty glasses as he wandered over to Alex. "Did you have fun with your boyfriend?"

Alex thought about lying, but Marc's smile said that he knew everything. He'd never yet lied to his brother not ever, and he wasn't going to start now.

"How did you know?"

"You're still wearing your Batman mask." Marc laughed, and Alex caught a glimpse of his reflection in one of the windows. He'd changed in such a hurry that he'd forgot to take it off.

Dani wandered out of the bedroom in one of Marc's hoodies, clearly in his pyjamas underneath it.

"Looks like I'm not the only one that's been keeping my boyfriend hidden." Alex smiled, and he felt a stab of envy that Marc got to spend the night with his boyfriend.

"I was just waiting to see if it was serious or not." Marc stuck his tongue out and Dani wandered over to hold his hand.

"I'm happy for you, bro." Alex rushed in for a hug, his long arms wrapping up Marc and Dani, making him feel like a giant.

"There's a surprise for you in the guest room."

"Earplugs?" Alex laughed at the exact same time as Marc, making Dani jump which only caused more laughter.

"You'll see." Marc gave his brother another hug, before wandering off to bed, Dani yawning as he followed him.

Alex strolled through to the guest room, and he jumped when he saw Luca lying out on his bed.

"What are you doing here?" Alex checked that the door was shut before rushing over for a kiss.

"Not happy to see me?" Luca pulled off Alex's wig and mask, rushing in for a kiss as he pulled Alex on top of him, their bodies pressed together as the frantic kisses got softer.

"I am so happy to see you… but what will your brother say if he finds out you're here?"

"He knows, as does Marc." Luca trailed kisses down the side of Alex's neck, kissing every freckle, but Alex couldn't relax.

"Your brother knows? What did he say?"

"He's glad that I picked the least annoying Marquez."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
